Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Insanery
by xxLayInDayxx
Summary: 5 insane girls go to hogwarts... these are the consequences DUNDUNDUN! joint story p.s don't be a silent reader everytime you do a bunny dies...lol kidding


_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and associated characters the rights go to J.K Rowling. We do own Hannah, Aleyna, Marilyn and Jasmine and Rogue._

** Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Insanery For Weirdoes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Marilyn's P.O.V**

WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

After we found a compartment on the train we flopped onto the seats and floor sleepily. It had taken ages to find a compartment because of many inconsiderate people who have several spare seats in their compartment but won't let us sit there, but then there are the genuine 'no space in this compartment' people. Anyway we bought tons and tons of sweets such as pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, and painfully discovered that there is every flavour you can get. Seriously who thinks earwax flavour sweets were ever a good idea?

Marilyn and Hannah decided to have a race, as both of them are very competitive, though Hannah more so. So she and Marilyn are now competing to see who could eat the most cauldron cakes in a minute. It was a draw, though Marilyn kept arguing that Hannah had cheated some how, I still think that half the cake went on the floor so they didn't eat much. Aleyna started complaining that they were making a mess and they should tidy it up. She's such a goody-two-shoes.

They did listen to her though, but Marilyn started tickling Hannah, and so Hannah tickled her back and thus they forgot what they were doing. After the eventful race of cauldron cakes, we had run out of food and I soon became bored of reading witch weekly magazine; I mean it was so boring that I had serious thoughts of killing myself then and there.

Marilyn started poking Aleyna while squeaking in a deranged high pitched voice saying 'flu' over and over again. Aleyna retaliated with 'Devil finger' , then I joined in with 'Bendy Wendy'. Poking your friends whilst saying strange words in a high pitched voice is actually quite amusing and fun to do. We both ganged up on Aleyna, who in turn hid behind Hannah, who also started poking her. It resulted in her becoming a very giggly 13-year-old rolling on the floor, even after the poking had stopped.

After a while this boy with platinum blond hair walked or rather waltzed in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Hannah asked with an eyebrow raised in distaste. He ignored her. Behind him were two guys or maybe they were four guys with two heads? The blonde dude just stared at me, or I should my chest. It's not my fault they enjoy growing!

"Hey dude my face is up here." I said pointing to my face; I hate it when people do that. He awoke from his trance at the sound of my voice. He was staring at them as if he would suddenly get X-ray vision or something. Pervert!

He looked down at the girl sitting on the floor right in front of him. She had her head to one side and seemed to be trying to think of something. Then her eyes lit up, as if a light bulb had gone off in her brain and she almost jumped.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." she blurted out and almost immediately slapped her hand across her mouth in shock. She tried to suppress her giggles, but just ended up getting kicked in the back by Hannah. And I tell you it is extremely painful when she does that, though with Aleyna she usually doesn't put much force into the kick.

"If anyone asks we're not related." she said to her. We all knew what she meant and I have to admit it's true. The boulders behind this boy look like meatballs and he … oddly, does look like spaghetti between them.

The guy looked at her confused and then focused his attention back to me with a smirk. I pretended not to notice his eyes flicker down.

" I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm a third year Slytherin. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." he stated smugly.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Bliss. We're new at Hogwarts and these are my cousins Aleyna, Hannah and Marilyn." I said smiling politely.

"So do you want to join me in my compartment?" he asked beckoning his head.

Marilyn stood up, smiled kindly, walked over to him, pushed him out the door and slid it shut.

"Good Riddance Idiot." Hannah said. Marilyn sat back down, placed her head on Hannah's lap and fell sound asleep.

After about another hour or maybe less, a boy with crooked teeth walked into the compartment after knocking on the door. At least he had the decency to knock before entering. He looked quite worried and was blushing slightly.

"E-E-excuse me, but have you seen Trevor? He's my toad." He asked stuttering slightly.

"No sorry." we all said together, except Marilyn who was still asleep.

"Oh okay." He said as he turned around to walk out the compartment when he tripped over his own two feet. This guy has issues with his balance.

"Are you okay?" Aleyna asked worriedly while helping him up.

"Err…" he looked into her eyes, blushing bright red, like a tomato. "Y-yes… I-I'm fine th-thanks." he hurried out the compartment like there was no tomorrow.

"Ooohhhh someone's already making friend and maybe something more like an 'ickle boyfriend" Hannah cooed from behind her book.

"Shut up." Aleyna said hurling a bottle of water towards Hannah, but she's quite athletic and dodged easily. The lid wasn't screwed on properly and it came off, sloshing water all over the window. But more importantly; my foot, it was cold and wet! I got up to smack her across the head, however the train stopped and I fell on her instead. I straightened up and went to look out of the window.

We're stopping to let people on here? Why do they get special treatment? But something's not right, why is its so cold? I looked up as the light flickered for a moment and then completely died.

The water on the window stopped making its way down and froze. The compartment had been very warm and toasty a moment ago. Even the window was freezing, and judging by the fall of temperature on one part of my body, so had my foot.

"What the hell?" I said.

The temperature had rapidly changed; my breath was visible as a mist in front of me.

"Hannah, what's happening?" Aleyna asked, scared.

"I don't know maybe there doing train maintenance." she replied while trying to look out of the frozen window. Suddenly something flew past the window slowly. It was a large black shape, we couldn't make out what it actually was.

" Maybe not train maintenance then." Hannah said while giving me a look that said ' If I die save Aleyna, Marilyn and yourself.' "I'm going to see what's happening, whatever you do don't leave this compartment and keep your voices down. I'll be back in a minute."

"Be careful." I said.

"Yeah." she replied not paying attention, eyes staring at the door. Hannah slid the door open and stuck half her body out, only to be shoved back inside.

"I'd stay in here, if I were you." someone advised her.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"Dementors." the voice said. It sounded like a man.

And then Hannah was back in the compartment and the door closed. She drew her wand and stood still, eyes piercing the glass in the door.

"What are you doing? You don't know any spells at all." I stated.

"Well I can try can't I? I don't want anyone in this compartment getting hurt alright." she stated, eyes still focused on the door.

"Hannah leave it, Dementors can only be fended off wit a patronus charm, a high level spell and you don't know the basics of it; none of us do." Aleyna said, frustrated.

"Fine miss smarty pants and how do you know all of that anyway?" she asked sitting down and putting her wand away. She wouldn't give up that easily, it's just not who she is; and we all knew she'd probably get up and weld the door shut any minute now.

"It's a thing called reading." Aleyna answered before the door opened slowly and there was a strange rattling sound, I found my hands were shaking as they gripped the seat hard. I was shivering when I heard loud, heavy breathing with that odd rattling noise. I felt cold, not only on the outside, but on the inside too and so upset; so upset that I thought I'd never be happy again.

I was very vaguely aware of Hannah stepping up in front of Aleyna before I blacked out. When I woke up the train had restarted and we were back on track to Hogwarts. Aleyna and Hannah looked shaken up and were holding hands while watching me apprehensively. I sat up, only then noticing I had slumped to one side.

" What happened?" I asked then, rubbing my head.

"You passed out, we all-well the three of us passed out. Marilyn over there is still asleep." he replied. Turning around I saw the form of the sleeping Marilyn. Man that girl can sleep.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

When we were nearly at Hogwarts, Marilyn woke up, and yawned nearly hitting both Aleyna and me with her outstretched arms.

"Man that was a scary dream." she said.

"Why? What Happened?" Aleyna asked.

"Well there was this Hippo, right, and it was swimming in some strawberry jam and there were some monkeys swings on pocky sticks, but then everything went pitch black and the hippos shrivelled up and the jam froze. Then the monkeys grew huge pointy vampire fangs and tried to make me eat papaya!" she shivered.

Me, Aleyna and Jasmine exchanged slightly worried looks then burst out laughing.

"What? It's not funny! It was actually very creepy, if you ignore the weirdness of it!" Marilyn yelled.

"Shut up and get changed you idiot, we're practically there now." I said, throwing her robes at her.

We got to the castle via boats over an enormous lake. It was probably deeper than the River Mersey, but then again this lake is magical and what not, so it should be deeper than the usual non-magical river. Anyway we had to sit in a very small boat, and believe me it was very small, but we liked to play with the lamp and imitate the little tiny first years as they shivered because big girls don't get cold. The castle was huge and we couldn't wait to get inside and explore it.

Food Glorious Food!

Anyway, when we got into the actual castle, an old looking witch with glasses and a stern expression told us we would be into four houses. She introduced herself as Professor Mc Gonagall.

"Houses? But there's such a big castle, why stick us in houses?" Marilyn asked confused.

"While you're at Hogwarts, you will be in one of four different houses; they will be like your family here. Your lessons will be with those in your house, you will sit with your house and during free-time you will be in your house common room." she explained. "The houses are within the castle." she added for Marilyn's sake.

"Also your achievements will gain your house points and any trouble making will lose points. The house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You four girls will be sorted after the first years." with that, she turned and walked away through two large doors from where we could hear lots of laughter and chit-chat.

"Lessons with your house, free-time with your house, sitting with your house, and here was me thinking this was a free country." I muttered to Aleyna as we started for the doors while making sure not to step on the tiny children.

"Just be glad that we don't have to sleep in the same bed." she replied quietly while looking at the floating candles above her, as we entered the Great Hall. I had to admit, this place is amazing. Everyone had gone quiet when we walked through, but there were plenty of whispers when they saw the big kids, yes us. I gulped 'great all eyes on us', I thought. There were four long tables and the teachers sat at one at the end facing us as we walked up.

Professor McGonagall stood next to a three legged stool, which had an old hat sat on it nicely. She told us she would call us out and we had to sit on the stool and put the hat on. I for one can't wait to put that on my head! There was a crease in the hat and I watched as it opened like a mouth and began singing; a singing hat; how… awesomely crazy, but utterly annoying. As we waited for the first years to be sorted, I saw that Malfoy guy watching Jasmine. If he doesn't watch out, he'll end up with my foot in his arse. And neither of us would like that, stupid pervert. I smirked when I saw that kid who had lost his toad and nudged Aleyna; she saw him and smiled at him like a friend. Then turned back around to watch the rest of the sorting and pinching me repeatedly. Hey, that's what big sisters are for! It's so cute that she doesn't even realise that she has an admirer. Aww.

Just my luck I was the first one out of us four and so I sat on the stool and she placed the hat on my head. After a while, where I continuously argued with the talking hat, that was in my head, it interrupted me by yelling:

"Gryffindor!" I jumped up and walked to the table with the most cheer, people standing up and clapping and sat down. (How else was I supposed to know which table was Gryffindor; I wasn't paying attention.) I sat in the middle next to a tall, brown haired guy, who congratulated me and smiled. He was cute. I watched the others get sorted and luckily Aleyna joined me, but Jasmine and Marilyn were put in Slytherin. I started talking to the boy next to me, who was called Oliver Wood.

"Ohh, so you're the quiditch captain." I said to him.

"Yeah. How do you know?" he asked, proudly.

"Your badge." I replied, pointing at the badge on his robes.

"Oh. Right."

"Hey are there any try-outs this year, 'cause I want to try-out for chaser."

"Yeah we have a space for a chaser. What team do you support?" he asked.

"Chudley Cannons, they are so much better than Puddlemere United and the Tornados." I replied, while grabbing some bread to eat.

"What? No they're not. Puddlemere are much better than the Chudley Cannons." he fumed. It seems I have touched a nerve. 'Now that is just insulting; I mean come on, Puddlemere United?'

"Dude, I think you have it wrong, do you even have a brain? Just because we don't buy talent doesn't mean that you are better than us." I shouted.

"What on Earth are you on? When was the last time your team actually won a game?" he yelled back.

"We're just having a bad time right now."

"Yea-"

"LALALALALA!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU." I put my fingers in my ears and began shouting and shaking my head furiously, which resulted in Oliver getting slapped across the face by my hair.

**Aleyna's P.O.V**

I was pretending to listen to Hannah and Oliver argue over their favourite quiditch team, but then I zoned out, until a boy with untidy jet black hair, next to me started staring at me. I got a little self conscious and pretended not to notice. I started to play with my food, until he nudged me and I looked up at him.

"Umm, could you pass the chicken please?" he asked politely.

I gave it to him quietly and a girl across from him with bushy brown hair said thanks and took the chicken form his hands, before he got to place some on his plate.

"What year are you in?" she asked, noticing I didn't look like the midgets.

"3rd year," I replied.

"Really, you're in our year then. I'm Hermione, that's Harry and that's Ron." she said motioning to the boy next to me, who smiled friendly and a red-head sitting opposite me with a lot of food in his mouth. He waved, seeing as he couldn't do anything with his face right now. After swallowing a few moments later he asked:

"So how come you weren't here in the other years?"

"Are you a transfer?" Hermione asked.

"No. We only just got our letters."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the first year, since you haven't learnt any magic yet?"

"Probably, but turns out the doctors were right- we have problems." I pulled a goofy face and laughed like an evil idiot. The red-headed boy look scared.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we don't need wands. We just channel the… magic with our minds, to our hands, feet , eyes and stuff. For example…" I touched an uneaten chicken leg and it began to freeze around where my finger had touched it.

Hermione gasped, Harry stared, and Ron started choking.

"But, why did you only just get your letters then?" Hermione asked.

"We're untraceable. It took them six years to find Hannah, that's how they found us too." Hannah looked around for a moment and gave us a friendly wave before turning back to Oliver and their argument.

"By them, you mean the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked. I nodded and started talking to Hermione again.

A little later me and Hermione became really good friends. And I was asking her about the subjects we do here.

"Well we don't do stuff like Science, English or French here, but we do so much more interesting-"

"Wait, does that mean we don't get to have art lessons?" I interrupted.

"Err, yeah."

"What a way to burst my bubble." I muttered and slumped onto Hannah.

"Stop talking about geeky stuff, would you please." she said, disgusted. Ron nodded in agreement to that.

"No. Hermione, how much do you know about quadratic equations?" I said.

"Well-"

"Oh my days! Do not know you!" Hannah groaned, leaning away from me and onto Oliver, who looked down and pushed her away… and onto me. I was drinking pumpkin juice and the juice and the juice tipped from my goblet, straight onto Ron, who to say the least didn't look all too happy. I fell onto Harry, who… ended the domino moment, straightened me and patted me on the top of the head. Meanwhile Ron was still frozen in time, looking like a drowned chimp with red hair.

"Like I said before, Cannons fans are annoying." Oliver said.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

Okay, I have been sitting here for 2 straight with Marilyn having a kicking war under the table, with an extremely ugly beaver looking guy opposite. He said his name was… Flint? I don't know; it sounded like a load of grunting to me. He really needs his teeth re-doing.

I froze I felt a new presence behind me. I turned, it was the Malfoy pervert dude.

"Hey Jasmine right? I saw you on the train." he said smirking.

"Yeah you did see me on train." I said turning back to my food. "Go away I'm eating."

He chuckled and slid on the bench next to me. 'Right so now there's a smooth talking perverted guy next to me and some ugly beaver man kicking me an Marilyn, just what I need!'

"Bedtime." Marilyn said loudly. "Okay here's the plan, you cover for me while I runaway from Flint." she whispered with her hand over her mouth not even bothering to attempt to hide what she's doing. I copied her.

"What? No way, you cover for me while I run away from Malfoy." I argued.

"Shhh, not so loud they may hear us." she said.

"There's only one way to settle this; rock paper scissors." I said.

"Fine, but if I win you cover for me or vice versa, okay?" Marilyn asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." we both said. I had the rock and Marilyn had scissors.

"Yay! I won!" I celebrated.

"Best out of 3" Marilyn begged

"No way I won!" I argued.

"Fine every woman for herself.!" she called, while sprinting out of the hall, I saw Flint also bolt out the hall, past me. I glanced at Malfoy who looked at me too. We sat there a moment and he started smirking. I slowly put my fork down, mentally noting that he owes me food. Then I ran screaming for the door with him right behind me. The teachers seemed not to care.

**Marilyn's P.O.V**

Oh My God! This dude is a total psycho. When we got to the Slytherin table he started to slide his foot up my leg. So I kicked him in the shin and he kicked me back and then the kicking didn't stop, oh and did I mention he has really big feet! Now I'm running for my life away from that … that creep.

I ran down the dimly lit halls and turned a corner. It was a dead end meaning I was trapped, I looked left and then right spotting some stairs going down. Seeing s I had no choice, I ran down them nearly tripping halfway down and probably taking some stone away from the stairs as well. 'I'm not paying for that.'

I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me, see the shadows on the wall and feel the breathing by- okay now this just sounds like a stupid horror movie.

I reached a door and threw it open; it was a dungeon of some sort. 'hopefully this isn't where the detentions are held.' I thought. The dungeons were even more dimly lit than the rest of the castle. I could barely see anything and it felt colder down here too. Odd. Then someone lit the torches and I heard a little snickering. A few steps forward and I saw a tall red-haired boy holding a paint brush that was covered in pink paint.

He looked bewildered. "What the hell?" he stared at me as I ignored him and searched the dungeon for a place to hide.

"No time. Got to hid. Being chased by a psychotic moron." I answered. Damn… I'm so screwed. Then I looked at the guy with a serious face and aha! I ran towards the guy and ran under his cloak.

"What the heck?! Get off me!!" he yelled trying to squirm out of my grasp as I had to hold of the back of his shirt under the cloak.

"Shhh! Just wait two minutes!" I whispered angry at his lack of cooperation.

Then Flint barged in, puffing quite a bit now. He glared at the red head and made a strange snorting sound.

"Weasel, you seen a girl with dark brown hair?" he snarled.

"And why would I tell you if I had seen a girl to that description?" the Weasel (?) said. "And why are you looking for a girl with dark brown hair?"

"Weasel you tell me or I'll hex you and it's none of your business." he growled. "Whatever." and with that he ran off down the hall. I relaxed as I heard his fading footsteps. I leaned my head on the guy's back. Mmmmm this guy smells really good of sweets and.. Paint. Then I started to worry again.

"Is he gone? Is he gone?" I asked peaking out from under his cloak.

"Yes bow can you please get off me." he said bored. I blushed.

"Oh, right, sure." I muttered jumping off his back.

"Thanks." he said fixing his collar. " Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about? He questioned me.

"Well, that guy was trying to flirt with me so I kicked him, and then he kicked me, so I kicked him and so forth, he's chasing me and I don't know if he's trying to kill me or rape me." I shuddered and continued. " And then I saw you as my only means of escaping the beaver man."

"By any chance do you know where the Slytherin dorm is?" I asked staring at him.

" Ummm, yeah it's opposite the great hall." he replied.

"Thanks." I said.

"And why would you thank me?" he asked suspiciously.

"'Cause your nice and you helped me." I replied.

"Yeah, but you're a Slytherin for Christ's sake." he yelled as I ran down the corridor.

"And what'd that got to do with anything?" I yelled back.

"You hate Gryffindor, and I happen to be a Gryffindor." he explained. I stopped.

"And?" I asked.

"Aghh, You're so weird." he said.

"And so are you." I said turning away from him.

"Whatever." he muttered and walked down the corridor paint in hand.

And so I walked back up the spirally staircase and went the opposite side of the great hall and followed another spiralled staircase and then followed some people with the green and black robes with the snake emblem on. As soon as I got to the common room, I walked straight up to the girls dorms, I found where they where because I followed some 4th year Slytherin girl called… hmm… what was her name? Ah I know, it was Jean. Once inside the dorm, I found my suitcase next to the far left bed and I immediately collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. I was safe for now.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I ran away, my feet pounding on the stone floor. Why was I running from Draco…? Oh yeah we were playing tag. Ha-ha yeah right, he was being a little too much 'up in my face' for my liking. Anyway the running was becoming tiring and annoying, why did I have to run? He looks like a complete weakling. Then I saw some stone stairs leading down into the dungeons. 'Ohh, I wonder what they use this place for, hehe.'

'Ah ha here's an empty classroom.' I thought as I spotted the closed door on the left. I pushed it open which was rather hard to do as the door was too big for the frame. Anyway I crashed through the door, tripping over several cauldrons and knick knacks, I ended up on the floor facing the ceiling and soon enough Malfoy was on top of me.

"What the hell did you fall over? I already cleared the floor!" I asked.

"Shut up!" he said. Wow what a great answer.

I pushed him off me and realised the position we were in; me sprawled on the floor, him with his knees either side of my hips leaning forward with a rather sexy smirk on his face.

"Are you going to get off me or does pain make you feel hot?" I asked glaring at him.

"What??"

Then I kneed him where most men have pencils and pushed him off me. He rolled over onto his back and held his… area. I stood up and put one foot on is chest and smirked proudly. And I was aware that he was getting a good look up my skirt. His eyes were wide and some tears were spilling over from the pain and then his nose started bleeding when he saw my sexy lingerie. This was going to be good.

"What are you two doing in my classroom?" a creepy low sexy voice asked… a tall male with shoulder-length black hair… as black as his eyes. He came from the far left of the room out of the shadows. I straightened up and stared at the sex god who stood before me.

"Professor Snape!" Draco stammered.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"We ARE so much better than you." I pointed out, empathising the ARE.

We where in the Gryffindor common room, stood behind the red sofas that where in front of the fire. Many people in the common room were staring at us or running up to their dorms.

"We ARE so much better than you." Oliver mimicked, flicking his wrist in a gay campish way and talking in a high pitched voice.

"Uggh." I was getting frustrated with this…this…this THING is so…soooo…arrgh.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY BRILLIANT, ROCKING, AWESOME TEAM, YOU IDIOTIC, FUCKING, POMPOUS ARSE IMBECILE!!!" I yelled.

"Gees Hannah, get a grip, there are children present." Aleyna said sarcastically, motioning to a group of first years in the corner. She just loves to irritate me when I'm angry.

We ignored her and her glared at me and stuck his tongue out. After having a glaring contest with him, I couldn't take it any longer, so I pushed passed him and went up the left set of stairs. He followed suit and went to the right set of stairs. Once I got to the top and into the room labelled sixth years, I jumped onto the bed and flipped open the trunk that looked identical to my own trunk. Sifting through the case I found several items of clothing that weren't mine, like a pair of Puddlemere United boxer shorts and a…thong?! I screamed and threw the clothes back into the case, slammed it shut and ran back down to the common room.

"That's my dorm and this is yours." I shouted to him.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." he said.

I realised he was on the floor and the opposite staircase was now a slide. I trudged over to the slide and Oliver trudged over to his dorm while I waited for the stairs to change back. The whole Gryffindor house must have been watching as it had gone silent. I turned round to see everyone staring at me (except for Aleyna who was drawing).

"What?" I snapped.

Everyone then went back to whatever they had been doing and I stormed up the stairs and flopped down on to the bed were my actual case was, I hope. I threw my items of my clothing out of the case to find my superman pyjamas and then went into the bathroom and changed into them. Then I tossed everything back into the case and threw the covers of the bed open climbed in and pulled the curtains around the bed. I fell into a deep sleep, must have been exhausted from all that arguing with Oliver. But he Is cute though.

Aleyna's P.O.V

I had to ditch Hannah at the Great Hall to walk with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and still ended up seeing Hannah and Oliver yelling at each other, arguing over quidditch in the middle of the hallway. Believe me if you ever get into an argument with Hannah over quidditch you'll never hear the last of it.

"Hey, Aleyna does your sister always argue like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all the time, specially when people insult the Chudley Cannons." I replied.

"Does she support the Cannons?" Ron piped up.

"Yeah, ever since we were really small she's been a major fan. She's a little obsessed and is absolutely in love with quidditch." I said.

"Awesome." Ron said.

"Wonder who that reminds you of." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. " Oliver is also a really big quidditch fan; he makes us train for hours in the rain sleet and the snow." Harry added.

"So, are you a quidditch fan Aleyna?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, I can't do any sport to save my life. And besides, I prefer drawing." I replied taking a seat next to Hermione on one of the couches in front of the fire, after hearing that Hermione hugged me.

"You're so cute! But you like to study right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Not another Hermione!" Ron groaned.

"I heard that Ronald." Hermione said hitting him over the head with a fat book.

"I'm sleepy, bedtime for me." I said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said and showed me the way to the girl's dorms.

"Night, Harry. Night, Ron." We both said.

"Night." they replied.

I flopped onto the bed with my case at the end of it. I then decided I better find my pyjamas and get to sleep. So I found my 'Ducks Are So Cool Like' pyjamas and changed into them. I saw that Hermione had already fallen asleep and so I crept towards the window and looked out at the sky.

The moon was out and it reflected in the water. The trees were swaying slightly and everything was quiet. I was glad that Hermione ha approached me at the table because otherwise it would have been really difficult for me to find a friend. I find it hard to talk and make friends.

I tied my black hair back and climbed into bed. 'Let's hope this year will be a good year with no accidents, like at our old school. Hannah try not to lose your temper too much, Marilyn don't get into lots of mischief and Jasmine try not to fall in love with an older man.' I yawned quietly and waited calmly for sleep to come.

**Author's notes:**

**Aleyna**

I KNOW THOSE PYJAMAS ARE SO CUTE! Don't you just love us so much! Oh sorry about the whole 'MalfoyXJasmineXSnape' moment. We suffered with you. Actually you should pity me the most; I had to write it! But anyway if you didn't understand the 'pencil' bit here's an explanation: pencils go inside sharpeners… ANYWAY! Aren't I so cute! Lol, kidding. Besides THAT scene this was so much fun to write and we are very enthusiastic so expect an update soon. What else??? Oh yeah, the four of us also have other separate accounts where you can find more stories and the links are on our profile. (READ MY STORIES THEY ROCK. I MADE THIS INTO A STORY FROM RANDOM HUMOUR LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!) Cough, *hint* cough.

**Hannah**

Ello, ello! Yeah I am a fan of Superman and Dc comics as well as Marvel and I do have those Superman pyjamas. To follow up what Aleyna said: yeah don't blame either me Aleyna or Marilyn; it's all Jasmine, but Marilyn wrote the draft of the scene, I typed it, then Aleyna added more, Jasmine checked over it while adding more to the side story, then I typed it back up again and here we are now. (Mental scarring for life XD) I am kind of competitive, though not as much; and I more competitive when it comes down to video games, though if you insulted my favourite sports team you so wouldn't hear the last of it. I'm kind of argumentative, when it really comes down to some things. I am kind of sporty I love tennis, football and swimming. This was hell of a lot of fun to write and we're passionate about this story so updates, updates woo XD Review (You know you want to!) check out all our profiles ^_^ See you next chapter peace out!!!!!

**Jasmine**

**Marilyn**

hey!hey! lil bit bout me.... i love comicsssssssssssss !!!!!! specially chase from the runaways! yet again sorry bout the snape moment...it disturbs me very much...anyway sorry bout the whole update thing we are alll soooo busy with exams and stufff ohhh and we are adding another character you guys will love her and all our characters are based on ourselfs... lol enjoy rest of the !


End file.
